


The Maheswaran-Universes

by RosewaterStories_Official



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterStories_Official/pseuds/RosewaterStories_Official
Summary: Steven and Connie have only been married for three months before a little surprise comes their way. The Maheswaran-Universe family has just begun and it's only going to get bigger! Oneshot series of Connverse and their kids.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	1. Family: New Beginnings

The sun was beaming, the air was clear, and the clouds were gently moving in the soft breeze. A perfect day. And it ought to be. For today was a very special day and Steven was very much looking forward to it.

For today, his girlfriend of five years, Connie Maheswaran, was about to graduate college after four years of school. She had worked hard to get to where she was now, with a major in political science and a minor in sociology.

He sat in the uncomfortable chairs that were set up in the auditorium, sat between Pearl and Connie’s mother Priyanka. While Pearl fiddled with her phone to check the time, Priyanka beamed with pride at the stage where the graduates would be entering. Sat next to her was Doug, her husband who was also looking at the stage with pride but also slight anxiety. His daughter was 20 years old now! And here she was, graduating college!

But of all the people sitting around him, Steven was the most filled with anxiety. Things had definitely gotten better since his infamous meltdown five years ago, but the normal anxiety spikes were something that not even the strongest of medications could fix. He was extremely happy for Connie and her graduation, but he was anxious over something much much bigger than that he’d been thinking about for years.

Before he had any more time to think about it, the ceremony began and the announcer began listing off about how wonderful the class of that year had been, introducing the teachers and staff that were involved. After that was out of the way, the announcer cleared his throat and got ready for the next part of the ceremony.

“And now, I’d like to introduce our valedictorian of this year’s class, Connie Maheswaran!”

Steven made sure to clap as loud as he could in support as Connie walked across the stage in her red and white Jayhawk graduation gown, smiling at everyone and glancing over to her family and Steven, giving them a confident yet nervous look as she approached the announcer.

“As per Jayhawk’s regulations, Miss Maheswaran will now give a speech to her graduating class.” He gave her a nod and stepped out of the way, going to sit down with the staff.

Connie approached the podium, clearing her throat nervously. “Hi...ahem, my name is Connie Maheswaran and I am the valedictorian for this year. When I sat down to write this speech, the first thing that came to my mind is how all my life I believed education to be the most important thing in life, and how everything is based on your intelligence and where you go to school.”

Priyanka gave a proud look, nodding her head in agreement.

“But I was wrong.”

There was a slight murmur among the crowd, and Steven looked up in confusion. Connie had always been about education. What was this about?

“Education is important. School is important. But it’s not the most important thing in the world. What’s important is our relationships. Our families, our friends, the people we love,” she gave a look towards Steven, “and the people we care about. Our support system. Without that, education won’t really get us anywhere. It’s because of those people that we’re able to grow and change, and we have the confidence to believe in ourselves. So don’t take the ones you love for granted. They can help you through anything. And then, when you go out and get your education, you’ll feel even more ready and powered up than you ever could have been alone.”

As she finished her speech, the auditorium filled with applause and soft cheers, especially from the section with her family and boyfriend. She gave a big smile as she stepped away to let the announcer take back the podium, and he sent her back to sit with her classmates.

The rest of the ceremony was pretty boring, listening to the announcer call out names and hand out diplomas to all the graduating students. But finally, they got to the M’s, and Connie was the third one called.

“Connie Maheswaran.”

The crowd cheered softly as Connie stepped up to receive her diploma and shake the announcer’s hand before getting her picture taken and going down the stairs to sit with her classmates again. Once she was sat down she gave a small wave over to her family, who gave her big smiles and Steven waved back eagerly.

Once the ceremony was finally over and the students had thrown their caps, Connie reunited with her family in the hallway outside the auditorium. She immediately gave her mother and father a hug before wrapping her arms around Steven tightly.

Steven squeezed her back just as tight. “I’m so proud of you, babe! You’re graduated!”

“I know! I honestly can’t believe it. I’m done with school at the age of 20!”

After gathering up everything, Connie said goodbye to her parents and the gems who would have a long journey ahead of them before getting in the car with Steven, who was tapping the steering wheel nervously.

“You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course. I’m just definitely ready to go home after that long ceremony.” He laughed slightly.

“I understand that, my butt feels so sore from those metal chairs.” She laughed and held one of his hands as he backed out and drove out of the parking lot, squeezing it as they headed home to their apartment.

Things had truly been different from five years ago. Steven’s trip had been absolutely magnificent and just what he needed. He’d gone through several different phases during his journey, such as a piercing phase, a tattoo phase, and a photogenic phase. Connie had always been right there beside him though, doing the same things. She still had her ears pierced, and both her and her boyfriend had matching Crystal Gem star tattoos on their arms that linked together. Once Steven turned 18 he stopped beach bumming and motel surfing to settle down near Jayhawk with Connie in an apartment that they shared. With Connie working as an office assistant and Steven working a bakery job, finances were pretty good, and they finally felt stabilized.

Which was perfect for Steven’s plan. 

As he drove into the parking lot and helped Connie out of the car, he rushed to open the door for her so she could go in first.

“You’re too sweet” She gave him a soft smile and kissed his cheek before walking in.

To her surprise, she didn’t need to turn on the light. The living room area was decorated with lit candles, all red and halfway melted but settled safely in candleholders as well as glow bracelets scattered around. There were chilled chocolate covered strawberries set on a tray on the coffee table, bluebell petals scattered on the floor, and of course, a jar of jam with biscuits.

“Steven...this is…”

She turned around, pressing a hand to her mouth as Steven was on one knee, nervously holding a little black box.

“S-steven…?”

“Connie...I’ve spent eight amazing years with you. Five of which I’ve had the privilege of being your boyfriend. I’ve been in love with you since before I even knew what that word meant. You’ve been absolutely everything to me, and I can’t imagine my life without you. You are my Strawberry, my knight, my lady, the biggest part of my universe. I know I messed up all those years ago...but I put a lot of thought and time into it this time...and I need to ask you a very important question…”

Connie waited with baited breath, eyes filling with tears.

“Connie Maheswaran...will you marry me?”

He opened the ring box, showing off a dazzling blue gemstone on top of a silver ring. He looked up at her nervously, seeing the tears in her eyes. “Connie…?”

She felt like she couldn’t speak, though she desperately tried to. “S-steven…” All she could do was smile widely and nod her head. “Yes...yes, yes, yes...I will marry you!”

With a quick breath of relief, Steven quickly stood and slipped the ring on his new fiancee’s finger, smiling widely at her before pulling her into a passionate kiss, cupping her cheek. “I love you, Connie…”

“I love you too, Steven…” She wiped his eyes as she noticed the tears falling down his cheeks. “Aw babe, don’t cry…”

“I can’t help it...I’m just so happy...you’re crying too, you know…” He reached up to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

The two lovebirds continued to sniffle and wipe at each other’s tears before they finally began to settle down, sitting on the couch to enjoy some strawberries and jam covered biscuits.

As Steven looked over at his fiancee, biting into a strawberry, he couldn’t help but feel his heart fill up with love and contentment. This truly was the happiest day of his life.

And it was only about to get better.


	2. Stevie: Stevie Maheswaran-Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie are about to have the biggest surprise of their life...

It had only been three months since the wedding, and nine months since the proposal. So much had happened in the span of less than a year. Right after becoming engaged, Steven and Connie had packed up their small apartment that they shared near Connie’s campus and moved to the outskirts of Beach City, less than a ten minute drive to get to the Temple. It was just a small beach house, but it was home and saved plenty of money for the wedding after Connie quit her job as an office assistant and Steven left his bakery job.

Everyone had flipped out at the news of Steven and Connie’s engagement. To say there was a celebration would be an understatement. The entire city of Beach City hosted an engagement party for the couple, allowing them to reunite with all their old friends. During the party, Nanefua had approached Connie in private, telling her that because of her age she would be stepping down as mayor when her term would be up at the end of the season. She hinted to the young graduate that perhaps she should run for mayor, it was a pretty simple job for a small town, the pay was good, and everyone already loved her. Connie had simply responded that she would think about it.

The wedding plans had taken far longer than either of them thought. When it came time for Garnet to reveal the wedding plans that Steven entrusted her with, the couple found themselves going through a grand total of 583,942 different wedding plans that she had written down. It took two whole months to go through each of them until the couple finally picked the one they thought was the best for them.

During the wedding plans, Connie decided to accept Nanefua’s advice about running for mayor with Steven’s encouragement. She was very young, but also very smart and well known. No one decided to run against her, and she had won unopposed. Not even 21 and the mayor of a small town, her salary increased significantly, and so did her confidence. Nanefua returned to the pizza shop, and her bodyguard Rubies were gifted to Connie, who she insisted only did their job while she was working and not off the clock.

The wedding ceremony had been absolutely glorious. Because of how many gems were different sizes and the Diamonds of course wanted to attend, they decided to have their wedding on the beach, at a perfect spot on the edge of Beach City where the sun would highlight everything. Steven would forever remember the day as perfect. Despite the minor hiccups like a tear in his suit, Connie’s shoes sinking slightly in the sand, and of course Spinel being her loud self, the wedding was beautiful. Connie had been in a dress designed by Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth after the three looked through wedding catalogs and then added flair to it to suit Connie. They had gone with an ankle length short sleeved white gown that was thin, flowing, and flexible, with a lightweight but dazzling silver lined cape behind her with a train, a sword hitch so she could carry her beloved sword on her hip, and a braided silver hairpiece with a bluebell, paralleling the pink rose on Steven’s tuxedo. The wedding went on without a hitch, and the whole town partied into the night after showering the couple with gifts.

It was now three months since the wedding. Financially stable, overjoyed, and living the dream in their small beach home, everything seemed absolutely perfect for the young couple. Steven was still searching for a career, although he truly had no clue what he wanted to do with his life besides be with his wife. It almost felt like...something was missing. Like he was missing a purpose besides to support and love his wife. But what could it be?

…

Steven was genuinely surprised when he heard the front door open, pausing the tv. “Oh, Connie! You’re home so early today.”

Connie gave him a weak smile, clearly not feeling well. “I think I caught a bug. I threw up in the office this morning and the Rubies suggested I take the rest of the day off. I wanted to stay and work on some of the new paperwork for the construction permits but I just really don’t feel good…”

Steven hopped off from the couch, immediately pressing a hand to his wife’s forehead. “Hmm...no fever. Maybe it’s something I can fix?” He pressed a kiss to her temple and then her lips, hoping maybe it was something internal he could fix. But his wife just shook her head, smiling.

“Still don’t feel well, but that was cute.”

Steven blushed. “Why don’t you go lay down while I make you some soup?”

“Are you sure? I can still function, y’know.”

Steven shook his head. “No, no. You need rest.”

“If you insist…” Connie tiredly made her way to the bedroom, undressing out of her mayor clothes and slipping into her comfy clothes before getting into the bed she shared with her husband, taking in the scent of her husband from his no doubt late morning sleeping. 

As she tried to get comfortable, she found herself tossing and turning, unable to find a good spot. Her whole body felt achy, and she was still fighting the slightest hint of nausea.

_“Maybe it’s my period. I think I’m supposed to be due any day now. Actually...what day is it?”_

She pulled out her phone, lowering the brightness instinctively to ease her head and checked her menstrual app. Normally she would punch in when her period started and then it would give her reminders. But she couldn’t recall such a thing happening in a while.

She had to blink a few times as she looked at her phone screen. The calendar was suggesting...that her period was due six days ago. But that’s odd...how could she not have noticed? The first thought that came to her mind was stress.

_“Of course. Being newly married and also a mayor. I probably just skipped because I’ve been worrying too much about my duties and my new role as a wife. That’s all.”_

But then another thought clicked into her head.

_“But that doesn’t explain the nausea and body aches…”_

That’s when a possible explanation slipped into her mind, and a rush of emotions filled her body.

_“Could that even be possible? I thought I was taking my medicine regularly! Well...I guess I have been erratic with the times lately...but I thought having a few hours in between wouldn’t make a difference. I guess I was careless with the possibility that Steven might not be able to have children because of his heritage too…”_

Gathering the strength to get out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom, getting on her knees to open the cabinet under the sink and dig into the very back where she had hidden some very special items. She reached her hand around, finally feeling exactly what she needed.

A pregnancy test.

If she was being honest, she didn’t think she would need to take this test for at least another year or so. But...the thought of possibility being pregnant was terrifying and exciting all at the same time.

_“No need to get worked up until I’ve taken the test. Calm down, Connie. It’s not like you and Steven have never talked about having kids.”_

Reading the instructions and performing the actions needed, Connie sat on the floor against the tub, holding the plastic test between her fingers. She couldn’t even really answer her own question of what she was hoping for, because her heart and her mind had two different answers. But before she could truly think about anything else, the results formed onto the little screen.

A pink plus sign.

A wave of emotions hit Connie all at once. Excitement, fear, joy, every appropriate reaction. Pregnant. She was pregnant...with her and Steven’s first child. A little earlier than expected, but she found herself tearing up slightly at the little test. Unexpected or not, this unborn child was already immediately loved. The rest of her life with Steven had always been a hectic wonderful surprise, why would the timing of their first child be any different? Some fears popped into her head about managing a marriage, her career, and a baby, but she brushed those all away.

She needed to tell Steven.

Grabbing the test, cleaning it off, and getting off the floor, she made her way to the kitchen with her hands behind her back. Steven was over the stove, tasting the broth he was preparing for Connie’s soup.

“Steven. I have a surprise for you.”

He turned to his wife, smiling at just the sight of her. “You look better already! Did laying down help?”

“You could say that.” She beamed at him. “Close your eyes. And hold out your hands.”

He looked confused before giving her a bemused smile and doing as she asked. “This isn’t like you, babe. Sounds like you have something up your sleeve.”

She simply set the test in his open hands, extremely excited to see his reaction. He opened his eyes, and she had never seen them grow so wide.

“I-is this...w-wait, Connie, are you...are you serious? This isn’t a joke, right…?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Oh my gosh...oh my gosh, you’re...you’re pregnant!!” The biggest smile stretched on his face as he held the plastic test, tears forming in his eyes before pulling her close and spinning her around carefully. “We’re having a baby!!!”

Connie laughed as he spun her, clinging to his arm before kissing his cheek as the spinning stopped. “That’s why I haven’t felt good...I’m pregnant.”

Steven wiped the tears from his eyes, filled with an unbelievable amount of joy. “This happened a lot earlier than I expected...but I’m so happy!! I’m...I’m going to be a father…and you’re going to be a mother!”

It was the biggest news of their entire life. And after celebrating and shouting around the house in excitement, they had called everybody they knew with the amazing news.

The Maheswaran-Universes were having a baby.

…

It was at the baby shower where they found out the gender via a cake that Pearl had baked herself. They both had the knife ready, beyond excited.

“Okay, babe. One, two, three!” 

The knife sliced into the cake, revealing a pink interior. Steven immediately beamed.

“It’s a girl! It’s a baby girl!”

As everyone hollered and cheered for the couple, Steven dipped down to kiss Connie’s big belly bump of six months, making everyone smile at the cuteness.

“Hey little princess, it’s your daddy. I’m so excited to meet you!”

Connie simply smiled as Steven continued talking to her belly, the gems slicing and serving cake to all the guests. Once her husband was done cooing at her belly bump, they sat down with the rest of the guests to enjoy some cake.

“So,” Pearl began, “What are you going to name her?”

Connie was the first to answer. “Actually...we haven’t really thought of names yet. We’ve been so busy preparing for her arrival and the things we’ll need that names haven’t really come up. With Steven going to be a stay at home dad, we’ve been so occupied with baby proofing the house and making sure he’ll always have every single thing he needs.”

Steven chimed in. “Maybe you guys can help us with names!”

All of the Crystal Gems knew immediately what to suggest. “Name her after Steven!”

The young man groaned, facepalming. “No. We are not naming our daughter Steven. Or Steve or Ven or Stevie.”

Connie perked up at that last name, a certain feeling coming to mind. “Actually...Stevie Maheswaran-Universe sounds...really cute.”

“Connie, you can’t be serious.”

“I am. How cute would that be? Little Stevie Maheswaran-Universe. It just...has a perfect ring to it.”

“Well...it is cute…”

Connie beamed. “So...Stevie it is?”

“Now hold on a minute. I have a condition if we name her Stevie.”

“Like what?”

“If she gets a variation of my name for her first name, I want a variation of yours for her middle name. I’m thinking...Constance.”

Connie rolled it around in her head for a moment. “Stevie Constance Maheswaran-Universe…” She smiled lovingly at her husband. “I think it’s perfect.”

Steven smiled back at his wife, setting a hand on her belly and kissing her cheek. “Yeah...it does sound perfect…”

…

Baby Stevie was born on June 6th, three days before her parents one year wedding anniversary. At 7.8 lbs and 19 inches, she was a pretty normal sized baby. With her father’s lighter colored skin and dash of freckles but her mother’s slightly lighter brown hair, she was a perfect mix of her parents.

Steven cradled his little daughter in one arm, holding his tired wife’s hand in the other as she lay in the hospital bed, staring lovingly at their newborn.

“She’s perfect, Steven...absolutely perfect.”

“Yeah...she really is. I’ve never felt so happy before…” He was _still_ crying slightly, despite the fact it had been hours since her birth. He couldn’t help it. His daughter was so so beautiful and perfect in every way. How could he not be emotional?

“She’s going to do amazing things someday...I know it.”

“Of course she will. She’s a Maheswaran-Universe. She’s going to rock this world to its core…”

“I can’t wait to see what she grows up to be…”

Steven smiled at his wife, beyond grateful for her. She gave life to this perfect bundle in his arms, and in his eyes, she never looked more beautiful, kissing her cheek lovingly.

“Me neither, babe...she’s going to change the world…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww that was so so cute. Meet Stevie, the oldest of the Connverse Trio! There's a drawing of 16 year old Stevie on my insta @rosewaterdrawings as well as her two siblings. But if you want to wait, their births will be up next! Please leave a comment and let me know how you guys like the story!
> 
> \- Rosewater


	3. Comet: Comet Maheswaran-Universe

Steven had never felt so busy in all his life until he became a stay at home dad. Constantly looking after his little daughter’s needs, waiting for his wife to get home so they could have family time with their baby, it was all so perfect to him. He and Connie were overjoyed with their bundle of joy, as was everyone else.

Garnet had been the first to hold Stevie when they introduced her to the Crystal Gems, much to Pearl’s annoyance.

The tall gem smiled down at the baby in her arms, who was only two weeks old and very fragile. “She’s very healthy and strong. You two did a good job making her.”

The parents blushed profusely at that, watching Garnet carefully hand the baby over to Pearl, who was waiting anxiously.

“Oh look at her...she looks so much like you, Steven...so tiny and precious…” She cradled Stevie close, nuzzling her gently.

Steven smiled at the sight. “You look like a true grandma, Pearl.”

“A grandma? I suppose she is my granddaughter, isn’t she...sweet little Stevie Constan-”

“It’s my turn!!” Amethyst made grabby hands, becoming impatient. Pearl gave her a frown, reluctantly setting her in Amethyst’s arms.

“Fine, but be caref-”

“Hiiiiii Stevie!!” Amethyst immediately swung the baby around slightly, tickling her and tossing her in the air a bit, making the new parents worried and on edge immediately, but especially Pearl.

“Amethyst!! Put her down this instant and hold her properly!”

The purple gem decided to cool it after seeing Steven and Connie’s worried faces, cradling her properly. “Sorry...she’s just so cute. I used to do that when you were a baby, Steven.”

“Amethyst she’s only two weeks old...you can do that stuff when she’s older, like three or four months...but for right now please just hold her the right way…”

Introducing her to Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth had been interesting. Peridot was the only one who _wanted_ to hold the baby, although Steven managed to convince Lapis and Bismuth to at least hold his tiny child. They’d all gathered at the barn for the meeting place, where Peridot and Lapis now lived together as life partners non-romantically.

“She’s...cute.” Lapis commented, smiling at the baby in her arms. She was still afraid of hurting Steven’s tiny offspring, but if he trusted her…

“You’re doing fine, Lapis. I promise. You’re holding her just like Peridot did.”

Peridot smiled at her partner as she held the baby. “See? I told you this would all be okay.” She turned to Steven, chuckling. “We took turns holding Pumpkin to prepare for this.”

Steven laughed. “I’m so happy you guys love her. You and Lapis are like her aunts since I see you as like my sisters, and Bismuth since you’re dating Pearl I guess that makes you an honorary grandma.”

Bismuth smiled and nervously took Stevie from Lapis. “She’s so small...I’ve never seen a human this small before. Except from a distance.”

“Well...someday she’ll be as big as me. Maybe even taller if she turns out like Connie.” Steven chuckled at his own joke, but in his head he wanted his baby to stay tiny forever.

“She really is something, Steven...and I’m going to protect her with my life.” Bismuth smiled at Stevie. “You hear that, little Stevie? You’re protected by the one and only Bismuth of the Crystal Gems.”

“And the Peridot!”

“And the Lapis!”

Steven smiled at his gem family already loving his little girl as much as him. This was everything he could ever want and hope for...his own child being loved unconditionally by the gems that raised him and the ones he befriended and made into his family. He knew his daughter was safe in their hands, and that one day she would be old enough to understand the history and properly interact with them. For now though, he was perfectly fine if she wanted to stay a baby forever…

…

“STEVEN!”

Steven jumped up immediately from the couch, panic in his eyes as he rushed to his wife who had screamed upstairs for him. He saw her looking all over the nursery frantically, and only then did he notice the empty crib.

“S-stevie?!?!”

Both parents were immediately in a frantic panicked search all over the nursery. Stevie was too young to crawl and get out of her crib by herself! What if she’d been kidnapped by a rogue gem? Or she had fallen out of the crib? They searched the room to no avail, running all over the house.

As Steven ran down to the couple’s bedroom, he opened the door and all the panic vanished immediately, making him take a few big breaths to calm himself before calling for his wife.

“Connie...Connie, babe, it’s alright, come here.” He heard her frantic footsteps, and she too breathed in relief and the panic vanished at the sight in front of her.

Lion was curled up in his big pink pet bed like usual, but curled up safe and sound in his paws was Stevie, fast asleep in the lion’s soft fluffy fur.

Connie leaned against Steven at the cute sight as her husband pulled out his phone and took a picture. “He must have taken her from her crib...that darn cat. He scared us…”

“Yeah we’ll have to teach him that it’s definitely not okay to remove our baby when she’s trying to sleep...but that’s so cute that I can’t stay mad at him…”

They gently awoke Lion, who allowed them to take Stevie back to her crib and keep her sleeping, but they had absolutely no problems with moving Lion’s pet bed into Stevie’s room so at least he could cuddle the little baby without any hassle or worry about scaring her parents half to death again.

“That’s so cute…” Connie cooed at the sight.

“You know who's also cute? You.” Steven kissed his wife’s cheek, making her blush.

“Oh you, stop that.” She giggled. 

“Soooo...now that we’re alone…”

“Sounds good to me…”

…

Stevie was only a year old when Connie and Steven found themselves at the hospital, being looked at by Connie’s mother Priyanka.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Mom. I’ve been feeling sick for two weeks now and I don’t think it’s anything life threatening but Steven insisted I come see you at the two week mark.”

Priyanka looked over her daughter’s symptoms on the chart, a certain result rolling around in her head the most. Nausea, swollen feet, headaches, feeling dizzy, they all pointed to one thing.

“Well honey I’m going to tell you what I think it is and then we’ll run a test. If you two want my honest opinion, I think you’re pregnant, Connie.”

“Pregnant?? A-are you sure, Mom? Steven and I have been careful…”

Priyanka listened to her daughter’s heartbeat. “It’s extremely easy to get pregnant again during the first year of the body’s recovery of a woman’s first birth. Even the couples who are as careful as can be sometimes end up expecting another baby because of one teeny slip-up. But we won’t know until we test you for it.”

She took a small sample of her daughter’s blood and left the room to test it in the lab, leaving the shocked couple alone. 

Steven was the first to speak. “A-another baby…?”

“Are you upset…?”

“Upset? Connie why in the world would I ever be upset about that? Having another child with you sounds amazing…”

“But Stevie is so young... _we’re_ so young...are you sure you won’t have your hands full…?”

“Babe, listen to me.” He held her hand and squeezed it. “Raising Stevie...has made me feel like I have a purpose again. For the first time in my life it feels like I’m doing what I’m supposed to do and I haven’t been happier...and if giving our first child all our love and me spending all my time raising her gives me such a sense of purpose and pure joy...adding another child to that equation will only double my happiness...and not just with the baby, with you…”

Connie smiled lovingly at her husband, kissing his cheek. “Yeah...you’re right. Having another baby would be really wonderful…”

Priyanka returned a few minutes later. “The test results are back. You are definitely pregnant.”

Steven squeezed his wife’s hand and the couple smiled at each other with pure love. They were about to bring a second baby into their lives...and if having the first one brought so much joy, this one would only double that love…

…

Connie’s second pregnancy was _rough_. She suffered severe morning sickness to the point she couldn’t even go to work for several days, and she constantly felt ill with this child. But it didn’t falter her happiness for the second baby, it only made her nervous there was something wrong. Steven took her for regular visits to the doctor to make sure his wife was alright, and everything always came up fine. This baby was just doing a number on Connie’s body unlike Stevie.

The most exciting part of Connie’s pregnancy was definitely the baby shower. It was even bigger than her first baby shower with Stevie because everyone was aware of how rough this pregnancy had been for Connie. They planned out party games, invited nearly everyone in Beach City, and everyone absolutely piled Connie with gifts this time around. Steven spent the whole day making sure that everything was perfect, just wanting his wife to enjoy herself which thankfully she did very much. When it came time for the gender reveal cake, Steven let Connie cut it herself this time, filming on his phone instead.

“Ok babe, go for it!”

Connie sliced the knife down into the cake, getting a piece. To her joy, she saw the blue cake inside. “It’s a boy!”

Everyone cheered loudly, clapping and whooping and hollering. A boy! The Maheswaran-Universes were going to have one of each baby!

As everyone congratulated them, Steven rubbed his wife’s shoulders as she held Stevie and carried her around greeting everyone who came to the shower. As they got to Greg, Steven ran up to give his dad a huge hug.

“Dad! I’m so happy to see you!” It had been many months since Steven had seen his father, as he had been managing Sadie and Shep’s farewell tour after the birth of their daughter, Krystal, wanting to settle down together away from touring while still making music at home.

“Schtu-ball! It’s so good to see you!” Greg squeezed his son tight, giving Connie a soft hug while being careful of her belly. “A boy! That’s so great, son, I’m so happy for you two!”

Connie smiled at her father-in-law, bouncing Stevie in her arms. “We’re completely elated, that’s for sure. It’s so great to see you, Greg.”

Steven was rambling excitedly, so Connie stepped in to take over for her hyper husband. “We wanted to tell you the name we picked out for a boy first since Steven was really hoping for a boy this time around.”

Greg gave them a worried look. “Oh please tell me you don’t want to name the kid Greg.”

Steven shook his head. “Nope. Something even better. Comet Gregory Maheswaran-Universe. We want to name him Comet after the song you were playing when you met Mom...without that song I wouldn’t even exist. And of course if we give him the song’s name, we have to give him the singer’s name too.”

Greg began to tear up at both the memory and the sentiment of the name. “Oh schtu-ball...that’s so sweet. I can’t believe you’d do that, that’s...that’s so amazing…”

“We love you, Dad.” He wrapped up his father in another hug, Connie joining with one hand and Stevie stretching her little arms over too to try and hug. It was a sweet moment, and it only made everyone even more excited to meet the second Maheswaran-Universe, little Comet. 

Greg chuckled. “That kid is gonna be out of this world.”

…

During Connie’s labor on April 9th she suffered quite the horrible painful kicks, as if the baby was getting impatient and wanted out. She was two weeks early, but Priyanka assured the frantic couple that the baby would be just fine most likely. She delivered her grandson personally this time, as she had been out of town on conference when Stevie had been born. Connie had definitely felt more comfortable with this, but somehow this birth had hurt even worse than the last. But in the end...it had all been worth it.

Connie was the first to cradle the wailing boy in her arms, stroking her newborn son’s head to calm him. “Hey there little one...it’s okay my little love, there’s no need to cry. You’re safe with me now…” 

Steven watched with love as Connie calmed their son, tears in his eyes as he stayed by her side. Their son was beautiful...with slightly darker skin like his mother but his father’s fluffy dark brown almost black hair and a dash of freckles at 8.3 lbs and 20 inches long...he was perfect. Truly out of this world.

As Priyanka wrote down his name for the birth certificate she smiled with pride at her daughter and the little family she had created. How was it possible that only 22 years ago she had been the one in a hospital bed cradling her newborn daughter?

Steven nuzzled his nose with Connie’s. “Can I hold him…?”

“Of course you can...he’s your son.”

Steven held his son close for the first time ever, smiling down at him. “Hey buddy...it’s Daddy. You don’t know me very well yet but someday we’re going to be the best of friends...and your mommy and daddy love you forever, buddy...we always will…”

“That’s right…” Connie chipped in tiredly, the biggest tearful smile on her face. “You and your big sister are our entire lives...and you two always will be…”

As the two admired their newborn child, they thought about just how lucky they were to have such a beautiful family. A daughter and a son...and who knows how many more. The two were on their way to having a large family, especially with the happiness their family brought to each other and how Steven finally had a purpose to care for his children and wife. Perhaps someday they would have a whole brood of 4-6 children, which is what Steven hoped for most.

...if only he knew what was in store for him and his wife in the next two years.


	4. Jewel: Jewel Maheswaran-Universe

Steven _loved_ being a dad. Everything about it. The smiles on his kids’ faces, waking them up in the morning, setting them on his shoulders while they held onto his hair, it was all wonderful to him. He truly felt like he had found his life’s purpose. To settle down with Connie and have this perfect family with her. Having two young kids filled his heart with his joy, and so did his beautiful wife.

Connie also _adored_ being a mother. Although she never spent as much time with her little munchkins as much as Steven did since he was a stay at home dad, she loved her babies absolutely unconditionally. She kept pictures of her perfect family on her work desk in the mayor’s office, and called at least once a day to tell her hubby she loved him and to say hi to her little ones if they weren’t sleeping.

Because of their love for parenting, they naturally wanted more children. Six months after Comet was born, they sat down to have a conversation about it.

“Just be honest with me, Steven. We both want more kids but _when_ should we have our third child? I feel like at least _one_ of our kids should be planned.” Connie chuckled, holding his hand from across the kitchen table.

“Connie I’m not about to dictate _your_ body. I want us to have our third child when you feel ready for it. Comet is only six months old...has your body even had time to recover yet? I know your pregnancy and birth with him was rougher than Stevie’s…” He squeezed his wife’s hand with a worried look.

Connie smiled at her husband. He was always thinking of her at every moment. “You’re right, my body does need to recover. I don’t think we should start trying right now. But I thought...maybe around Comet’s first birthday we start trying for our third baby. So conceive sometime in April or May and then I give birth around January or February. That sounds like a good system.”

Steven smiled back at his wife, love in his eyes as always. “Sounds perfect to me. Just like how you’re absolutely perfect.”

Connie couldn’t help but laugh. “Steven I’m in a bathrobe with chip dust all over my face.”

“And yet you still look as beautiful as the day we met.”

Connie blushed at that, getting up and taking his hand to bring him to the couch so they could cuddle together all snug. “You truly are a wonder, Steven Universe.”

As the two settled down, sleepily wrapping each other up in a blanket as they rested their heads on each other, a loud wailing came from the nursery upstairs. The two shared a soft smile at each other before Steven kissed his wife’s head.

“Duty calls.”

…

Connie blinked at the test in her hand as she sat on the edge of the tub. Such a familiar scene yet...so different. She just gawked at it. She had been so sure...she had even felt a little sick. It was the middle of April and they had definitely been trying, she’d even linked up her cycles with her mother’s help to predict when she’d be most fertile.

A blue negative sign stared her in the face.

She had to admit, this had never happened before. The two times she’d ever taken a pregnancy test they had both been positive. What was this weird feeling in her chest? It was slightly foreign in this scenario, and she couldn’t put her finger on it until it came to her.

Disappointment.

She was disappointed. After chucking the test in the test she just sat there for a moment, but decided not to get upset. It was still early and it was their first try. There would definitely be more opportunities. She would just have to wait a little longer. After getting up and washing her hands, she exited the bathroom, her husband eagerly waiting outside the door.

“So? Are we on baby number three?”

Connie shook her head. “Not yet. Test was negative.”

Steven couldn’t help but be a little shocked at that. They definitely had a reputation for fertility, having two babies relatively young by complete accident. But when they actually tried it didn’t happen? That was a little unexpected.

“Steven, don’t fret. It’s still early. It’s only the end of April. Just give it some time. I bet by the middle or end of May we’ll be expecting baby number three.” She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. “Just give it time…”

“Right...just give it time…”

…

It wasn’t until the middle of June that they finally got what they wanted. Six negative pregnancy tests later, Connie beamed as she showed her husband the pink plus sign.

Steven’s face lit up with a massive grin, spinning his wife around lovingly. “We’re having another baby!!!”

As the couple laughed, their two children, three year old Stevie and one year old Comet, looked in confusion at their parents.

The confusion was short-lived as Steven plucked Stevie out of her chair to swing her around and Connie lifted Comet up to hold him close, kissing his little face all over.

“You’re going to be a big brother, baby boy. Isn’t that amazing?”

Comet looked up at his mother with wide and confused eyes, shaking his fluffy head around. “Bwother?”

“Yes baby, a big brother. Mommy is going to have another baby.”

Steven tickled Stevie’s sides as the young girl giggled loudly, squealing and trying to bat her father away. “Daddy! Tickles!”

“I know it does, baby girl, I’m just so happy! You’re having a new sibling! There’s going to be another baby in this house!”

Stevie, who was still young enough to not understand babies in general, could at least understand that there would be another child in the house like when Comet came into her life. She grinned up at her father and wrapped her little arms around him, snuggling into her daddy.

Connie gave Steven a look of excitement and joy as they nuzzled each other and shared a kiss, still holding their children.

“Ew!” Comet stuck his tongue out as Stevie smiled.

“Oh hush buddy, someday you won’t think kissing is gross.”

…

Connie’s third pregnancy had not only been rough, but she had suffered a decent amount of pain. She was three months pregnant now, and had not only felt very sick, but her body had just felt so achy and piercing. She had frequent visits at the hospital with her mother, and Steven was there for every single one of them. He was beyond worried for his wife and unborn child, and today they were doing a scan on Connie’s uterus to check if the baby was alright.

Steven squeezed his wife’s hand as Priyanka came back into the room.

“Well...it’s not good.”

Both of their hearts dropped. Connie felt tears forming. “Is it going to die…?”

Priyanka gave her daughter a heartbreaking look. “I-I don’t know yet, honey. I really don’t. All that we know right now is that the baby has a weak heart.”

Oh no…

Steven finally spoke up after biting his lip. “What kind of weak heart…?”

Priyanka gathered ultrasound pictures of the baby, pointing at where the heart was. It was more open than a normal heart should be for sure, and it didn’t look like it was beating right. “We’re almost certain that it has a congenital heart defect.”

Connie began to shake slightly. “And...and what does that entail?”

“It means that there’s a hole in the baby’s heart. It’s not developing at a healthy rate as of right now and the heartbeat is very abnormal.”

This was devastating. They had been so happy at the news of having a third child...it never occurred to them that this child might not make it.

“There are options that I suggest you both look into. The first is...terminating the pregnancy.”

Horror struck the faces of the couple who immediately shook their heads rapidly.

“N-no,” Steven protested, “We could never do that. What is the life expectancy of a child with a congenital heart defect?”

“I’d say about four years less than the average human. It can be controlled with medicine sometimes but if this gets any worse the baby may need a heart transplant right after birth.”

Connie nodded slowly. “So...it still has a chance of survival. And we can buy the medicine easily or afford the transplant. The baby will be fine...it just needs extra care…”

Priyanka nodded. “You’ll need to have more check-ups Connie...to check your health as well as the baby’s…” She felt her daughter hug her tightly, and she quickly returned the hug, stroking his daughter’s back as she wiped a tear away with one of her hands. 

“I’m going to do everything I can, Connie. I promise.”

…

With the news of their third child having a heart defect, everyone strived to give Connie an amazing baby shower. Although not as big as Comet’s, Connie decided she wanted a smaller baby shower this time around, with only close friends and family. 

Sadie smiled widely as Connie opened up the present she had bought for her. A beautiful little white onesie with ‘Rockin’ Baby’ on it in red letters. “I hope you like it, Shep and I picked it out special.”

Connie smiled at the onesie, glancing down at the floor where Stevie was playing with two year old Krystal, Sadie and Shep’s daughter. They two were playing dolls and heavily into it, giggling and laughing with each other. “They get along so well…”

Shep chuckled. “Yeah, all Krystal babbles about nowadays is Stevie. She can’t get enough of her. I think they might be best friends already.”

Connie watched the girls with love, giving a soft laugh. “Best friends indeed.”

Steven held his wife’s hand, recognizing the sadness on her face. They had no idea if their third child would have friends like that or if they could even play certain things. They feared more than anything that their child would have the closest thing to a disability, being unable to be a kid in general. He knew she had been pretty depressed during this pregnancy...

“I think it’s time for cake, don’t you?”

The couple got the knife ready, about to slice into the white frosting. After a countdown, they opened the cake to discover a pink interior. As everyone cheered, Steven and Connie nuzzled each other lovingly. A baby girl…

As the cheering began to cease and cake was handed out, Connie set a hand on her belly, as did Steven. He kissed his wife’s nose, rubbing her belly bump carefully.

“We’ll protect you, baby girl...no matter what. We’re going to give you the best life we can provide for you. We promise…”

…

It was a cold morning in early February when Connie frantically shook Steven awake.

“Steven. Something’s wrong.”

There were tears in her eyes and Steven jolted awake before he felt something sticky. He ripped the covers off, eyes widening with fear at the sight of mucus and blood on the sheets. 

“No...Connie we have to get you to the hospital. Right now.”

They called an ambulance and Greg, begging him to watch the kids as they rushed to the hospital. Connie was in severe pain and Steven could only hold her hand and frantically try to calm her, but he had tears streaming down his face as well. He had never seen her in this much pain.

The staff set her up in a hospital bed, Priyanka rushing to her daughter and getting the ultrasound ready to check the baby. She tried to calm her daughter, but to no avail. She turned on the machine, finding the baby easily. But…

There was only silence, besides Connie’s crying.

“M-mom…?”

Priyanka’s eyes filled with tears as she stared at the screen. The baby was in plain sight. But there was one major problem.

There was no heartbeat.

“M-mom…? W-where’s her heartbeat?”

Priyanka fell silent, her heart feeling heavy as she realized what she had to do. The things her daughter would have to do. “C-connie, honey...there is no heartbeat…”

Steven felt his own heart stop. That could only mean...no…

Connie was immediately in denial. “W-what do you mean there’s no heartbeat? S-she was fine yesterday, you can’t tell me she’s not okay!”

Steven put a shaky hand on his wife’s shoulder. “C-connie, honey...s-she’s gone…”

Tears streamed down Connie’s face at a rapid pace, shoving her hands to her face as she sobbed helplessly into them. The worst possible thing happened.

Their baby had died.

Priyanka wiped her eyes, regretting what she would have to do next. “Honey...the baby needs to come out...you could get a serious infection…”

It was the news Connie didn’t want to hear. “Y-you’re going to just...cut her out of me…?”

Priyanka was struggling to keep it together for the first time in her medical career. “Y-you have a choice. To do c-section or n-natural birth. And once that’s done we can...talk about burial and cremation services…”

Steven and Connie felt broken. That was the only word for it. Their daughter had just died and Connie would still have to make a choice on how to bring their baby into the world. A world she would never see.

“I...I want to give birth.”

…

There was no cry when the baby was born.

Priyanka was sobbing silently into Doug’s shoulder, the nurse was teary eyed, and Steven was a silent mess as he had watched his wife give birth for a third time. 

The cord was cut and the child was laid on a pink blanket, slowly wrapped up in an agonizing irony. This was supposed to be a happy joyous moment. But it was nothing but devastating. 

The nurse asked if Connie wanted to hold her. She said yes. And Steven watched his wife absolutely fall apart over the tiny baby in her arms.

Steven noted the features on his child. She had mixed skin, a beautiful color of both his and his wife’s skin tones. And the little tuft of her on her head was lighter brown. She was gorgeous.

And she was gone.

Connie shakily stretched out her arms to offer the baby to Steven, who pondered if he even should for a short moment before slowly taking her and pulling her close. Her eyes were shut...and they would never open.

He was shaking so badly that the nurse approached to take the baby away but he quickly blocked her. “No. L-let me hold her...please…”

The room was silent except for soft sobbing from everyone, and Steven finally allowed himself to let out a choking sob, beginning to freely cry over his dead child. Tears streamed from his eyes, holding her close to his as he just allowed himself to completely break.

...that’s when a glowing light filled the hospital room.

Eyes quickly darted to Steven, who was still holding the baby but something was different now. A soft pink light was glowing over the little baby girl, and everyone was in shock as they just watched. 

As the light faded, the baby in Steven’s arms was no longer a soft caramel color. She was dark pink, but a tuft of baby pink hair. And then to everyone’s shock, the little girl began to move her arms.

And let out a soft wail.

…

It had taken forever to explain to the hospital staff about Steven’s powers and what he had done. But it had been about an hour now and everyone was finally leaving the couple alone.

Steven and Connie laid in a hospital bed together, their sleepy pink baby girl in between them.

“You saved her…”

“I did...are you happy…?”

“You brought our baby back to life...how could I not be happy…?”

“She’ll never be a normal child…”

“We’ll manage…”

The child laying with them was already precious to them. Born and died and resurrected on February 3rd. They had also already named her, the birth certificate lying on the table nearby.

Jewel Rose Maheswaran-Universe. The third child of Steven and Connie.

Steven stroked Jewel’s tiny face carefully. “I may have complicated feelings towards my mother...but I will forever be grateful that her healing tears brought our little girl back to life…”

Connie nodded, kissing Jewel’s head carefully. “I love her...no matter what. No matter what life throws at us, we’ll protect her. And we’ll love her…”

Steven nodded and kissed his wife softly, looking down as Jewel drifted off into sleep, her little chest moving up and down. Steven felt like he couldn’t stop looking at her, maybe she would stop breathing again...but she was fine. She would forever be fine. He had saved her…

And he swore nothing bad was ever going to happen to his littlest girl ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Ouch. That _hurt_. But their little girl is now "alive" and well. Meet Jewel Maheswaran-Universe. The youngest Connverse child. I hope everyone likes her and I have several drawings of her on @rosewaterdrawings on Instagram. I bet this was a big shock to you all but I hope it just makes you excited for more readings! So I should probably explain how the oneshots will work from now on. The next chapter will be a Family chapter, meaning it may focus on Steven and Connie or it may focus on the whole family. After the Family chapter, it will be a Stevie chapter. Then a Comet chapter and then a Jewel chapter and so on. It'll be a cycle. So look forward to that. I'll also possibly be taking a new job so these chapters might only come out once a week but I'll try my best! Leave a review and let me know how I'm doing!
> 
> \- Rosewater


	5. Family: No More

Things hadn't been the same since Jewel's birth. The Maheswaran-Universe parents felt like they were walking on eggshells with their third child. She was smaller than her siblings by a long shot, and both were extremely worried about how the aging process would work for Jewel. Would she age normally? Extremely slowly? Not at all? And would she live forever? These were the questions that rolled around in their heads constantly.

Connie was still at home. After news of the baby and how it "died" and came back, she was given a three months leave from work that she desperately needed. She needed the time with her husband and other children to try and help her mental state fluctuate back to normal.

But nothing was normal about having a pink baby.

Nothing was normal about watching her 24/7, just to make sure she was still breathing. Holding her in the corner of the room in the rocking chair, just...staring. Which is exactly what her husband did. He'd barely left the room in the week of their daughter's birth, and he'd only slept maybe 30 minutes altogether in the entire week.

She stood in the doorway, noticing the dark circles under his eyes as he rocked her, a loving look in his eyes that also had pools of fear swimming inside them, dark and full of worry.

She sighed. "Steven...honey come to bed. She's okay…" Her tone was almost begging territory, she could hardly take seeing him like this anymore.

At first he didn't answer her, only tilting his head upwards to look at her with a dazed and exhausted look, his normally fluffy hair a complete scruffy mess from not showering. Sometimes she had come in and even seen him instinctively form a bubble around himself and the baby. He was a wreck.

"I...I can't leave her, Connie...what if she needs me...what if she stops breathing again…" He stroked his infant's face, who cooed and nuzzled into her father's warm arms.

"S-she's fine, honey. You saved her, she's okay now...I need to nurse her…"

Like usual, he reluctantly handed their daughter over so his wife could breastfeed, just rocking in the rocking chair. The room was silent except for some suckling noises from Jewel, and Steven finally broke the silence.

"What if my powers wear off...what if the tears just...stop working…?"

Connie looked over at her husband sadly. She had never seen him so broken…"Honey...we both know it won't wear off. She'll live for a long long time…"

Steven only cringed at that. Yes, she would live a long time. She would outlive her future romantic partner and maybe even her own children and grandchildren. Would she grow to hate him? Or blame him for her being stuck in time? What if she stayed a baby for twenty years or something?

So many questions, so little answers.

Connie set a hand on her husband's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic and loving look. "Steven...why don't you go see Stevie and Comet? They miss you...they ask me all the time where Daddy is and I have to keep saying he's with the baby…"

The tired father felt guilty at that, but he wasn't ready to see his two older children quite yet. He was so focused on protecting his infant...and the other two kids hadn't even seen their sister yet…

"I...I can't. Not yet."

"They miss you so badly...surely it wouldn't hurt to go see them later today?"

He thought about it for a moment, reminding himself of how much he loved his older daughter and son. They were four and two now...yet it felt like only yesterday they were babies themselves. He missed them…

"Alright...I'll go see them. I miss the-"

Jewel's cries stopped both parents, who quickly tended to her. She needed a diaper change, which Connie handed off to her husband as he gestured for her to give him the baby. Bringing his infant to the changing table, he yawned and proceeded to clean her up.

Only for his fingernail to accidentally scrape her leg.

The pink baby screamed, clearly upset from even this tiny little touch. She wailed loudly, which caused both parents to immediately shush her, only to be stopped in their tracks.

She was glowing pink.

Steven's eyes were especially wide as he frantically tried to calm his daughter, only for one of her wails to cause a small sonic knockback, pushing both parents away with a gust of power. Connie noticed her husband shaking, and quickly took over and held her daughter to calm her, finally beginning to soothe her as Jewel stopped glowing. The shocked mother looked over at her husband, who was shaking slightly and breathing a bit heavily.

"She has my Pink abilities…"

"She just...glowed pink. That doesn't mean-"

"When is the _only_ time you've ever seen me go pink, Connie?!"

Connie gulped, knowing full well when. When he had his horrific meltdown nine years ago. If their daughter had inherited the strange and powerful bursts of power from Pink Diamond herself, then they were really in trouble. None of their other kids had shown signs of having powers yet, but if their week old daughter was already showing signs of power…

They were in trouble.

Steven was practically hyperventilating, tugging at his hair. "She's like me...oh no, no she's like me...she's going to have powers and not be able to control them and-"

Connie set her baby down into her crib, trying to tend to her husband who was quite frankly panicking at this point.

"Shhh...babe, listen to me. It's going to be alright...we just don't understand what she has quite yet. Surely she can't have all your Diamond powers you had problems with as a teenager, she doesn't have a gem. Let's just...calm down here."

Steven nodded, trying to calm himself for the sake of his wife, leaning his cheek against her hand as she cupped his face lovingly.

"It'll be alright...maybe this was a one time thing…"

…

Jewel was by far the most destructive child they'd ever had. Her powerful outbursts kept getting worse and worse, cracking walls and mirrors with her screams when she was genuinely upset. Because of this, Steven kept a 24 hour watch on her even heavier than he was doing before, doing his best to keep his pink daughter happy so she didn't destroy more things. Because of this, both parents were extremely stressed, and it was beginning to get harder and harder to take care of all three children. Due to the circumstances, Steven reluctantly called his father and asked if he could take Stevie and Comet for a few days with the gems, which he of course agreed to immediately.

The house felt very strange without the laughter and constant footsteps of their two older children. But they found themselves in the nursery near-constantly, keeping an eye on their youngest child.

Connie found herself begging her husband once again to just please go to bed, but he continued to refuse. It wasn't until his wife had genuine tears in her eyes that he realized he needed to be there for her, not just their baby.

Steven stumbled to bed with his wife after moving the crib to their room, flopping down next to her and wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

Connie smiled softly, humming in content as she played with her husband's hair. "I missed you...I missed us…"

"I missed you too, baby...I'm so sorry I haven't been around…"

Connie kissed his cheek, nuzzling against him. "Things have been crazy lately...but I'm so glad you're back in bed with me…"

The love starved couple kissed each other tenderly, arms wrapped around each other. Kissing quickly led to making out, and making out led to some soft intimate touches that sent shivers down both of their spines.

_"Connie…"_

_"Steven…"_

Steven reached over past his wife to where their nightstand was, opening the drawer and moving his hand around looking for a specific item only to feel nothing but an empty box. They were out of protection.

"Shit…"

Connie rubbed her husband's back, trying to soothe him. "Maybe if you pull out-"

"No...I don't want to take the risk of getting you pregnant again…"

Connie sat up at that. "That doesn't sound like you...you've always wanted a big family."

Steven sighed, sitting up and rubbing his face with his cupped hands. "Things...have changed. Especially with Jewel's birth and powers. I've been thinking…"

Connie set a hand on her husband's shoulder as he stopped. "Thinking about what, honey…?"

"About...not having any more children."

"You mean...ever?"

"...yes."

…

After a long conversation between the two parents, it was decided that they would have no more children after Jewel. The risk of having another sick child was too much, and Steven still had PTSD from holding and reviving Jewel. It was agreed that Steven would undergo a vasectomy, and the Maheswaran-Universe family was officially going to stop growing.

After the vasectomy, Steven and Connie brought Stevie and Comet back home to the house to meet their sister. Steven was finally getting some sleep after his operation, so Connie was the one to introduce them. Stevie absolutely fell in love with her new sister, while Comet wondered what the big deal was.

But laying in bed, tears dripping onto his pillow, Steven grieved at the realization that he and Connie would never have another child. The risk was just too high, and they were already blessed with three beautiful children.

It would just take a while to grieve the harsh reality that his dream of having a huge family was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun making it and I definitely want to write more! I won't be writing the wedding because they're very generic and boring to write about but next chapter will be about Steven and Connie's little "surprise"! If you want more Connverse or their kids you can check out my art account at @rosewaterdrawings
> 
> \- Rosewater


End file.
